This invention relates to a grab handle for facilitating access to the area rearward of a mobile vehicle cab where the vehicle cab has an extender. More specifically, the grab handle is a single piece integrated into the structural support and mounting bracket of the cab extender.
Commercial vehicles 201 such as medium and heavy-duty trucks sometimes have cab extender pieces 205 engaged to the rearward side 204 of the vehicle cab 202. See FIG. 1. The cab extender 205 provides aerodynamic efficiency to vehicle 201 operations. The cab extender 205 was previously mounted and supported by two mounting brackets 220 installed to the cab 202 rearward side 204 and on interior surfaces of the cab extender. Additionally, there was an angle reinforcement 221 located at an end area of the cab extender 205 and connected between the upper and lower mounting brackets 220, respectively. Grab handles 219 were needed to access the rearward side 204 of the cab 202 and also rearward and upper portions of the vehicle chassis to which the cab 202 is engaged. The prior art grab handle 219 was installed either on the angle reinforcement 221 or directly to the end surface of the cab extender 205. In either case, the prior art system involved complexity in assembly because there were more parts and also reduced strength due to the multiple engagement points between the various component parts. Additionally, the prior art grab handle 219 shown in FIG. 1 faces inwards from the cab extender 205 making it awkward to reach from the ground.
The commercial vehicle industry would greatly benefit from a durable single piece grab handle that is integrated into the mounting and structural support of the cab extender. It would be advantageous if the new grab handle can be made readily accessible from the ground to the side of the cab.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a durable single piece grab handle that is integrated into the mounting and structural support of the cab extender. The new grab handle is more readily accessible from the ground to the side of the cab. The invention satisfies this objective by having the cab extender mounting brackets mounted into a single piece that is integrated with the grab handle. The cab extender contains a cutout portion allowing the grab handle to be easily accessed from the ground and side of the vehicle.